Dez de Agosto
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: As escadas a se subir eram longas, a caixinha em sua mão já pesava. Kujo esperava, apenas, que Victorique gostasse de seu presente e do caso que trazia para ela, já que aquele era mesmo um dia dez de agosto fascinante. - Presente de Aniversário para minha querida Helena .


**Disclaimer: **_Gosick e respectivos personagens não me pertencem. O enredo,no entanto, foi totalmente desenvolvido por mim e, assim sendo, é direito meu e não deve ser copiado or outrem. Valorize,m a criatividade evitando o plágio._**  
**

**Notas Iniciais:** _Aviso desde já que esta história se passa, de certa forma, em um universo alternativo. Não era uma opção minha ambientá-la em um momento que não o ano de 1924, como no anime. No entanto, o caso que escolhi para ser relatado por Kujo era atual, não poderia ter acontecido naquela época. Fico decepcionada em saber que algo assim tenha acontecido, que não pude relacionar com excelência um enredo ao outro. No entanto, uma vez que a história não se passa em um lugar diferente da torre na qual Victorique morava, e que ela e Kujo ainda vestem-se da mesma maneira, creio que a história não tenha sido afetada por esse detalhe. Mas, para evitar desentendimentos, que fique claro: é preferível ignorar a data de acontecimento dessa fic._

* * *

**Dez de Agosto  
**

_Presente para minha querida amiga Helena.  
_

Kujo subia animado as escadas. Estava contente por ter algo com o qual distrair Victorique. "É apenas mais um caso comum, nada mais", ela diria; mas não deixava de ser levemente gratificante ter juntado pistas como aquelas.

O garoto dava passadas largas, as pernas já acostumadas com a extensão que deveriam ultrapassar. Em suas mãos, carregava uma caixa escura ornamentada com uma fina fita prateada, que o fazia lembrar-se dos suntuosos vestidos de renda nos quais aqueles cabelos dourados pareciam perder-se. Já imaginava a careta que ela faria ao ver a caixinha, a maneira como desataria o laço e tentaria esconder a surpresa em receber aquele presente. Ainda não era dezembro, mas o sol brilhava suntuoso naquele dia dez de agosto, felicitando o rapaz.

Depois de mais alguns degraus, Kujo finalmente pôde avistar aquela figura estranhamente semelhante a uma boneca de porcelana, sentada no chão do jardim. Ao seu redor, diversos livros estavam espalhados, como de costume, alguns abertos e outros apenas servindo-lhe de apoio. As mãos pequenas e sensíveis seguravam com segurança o cachimbo branco. O novo, que estava protegido dentro da caixinha, era de um tom ligeiramente mais escuro, voltado para o cinza.

- Ei, Victorique! – Kujo disse, ainda arfando. Apesar de acostumado com a escadaria, a ansiedade lhe roubara um pouco do fôlego.

A garota nada disse. Os olhos, fixos nas páginas de um livro de grossura considerável e capa bem trabalhada em tons de marrom, não se dignaram a virar-se na direção do rapaz. Victorique permaneceu calada, dando uma última tragada no cachimbo. Quando seus lábios deixaram o instrumento, e como se o rapaz lhe indagasse algo, ela disse, apenas:

- Quieto, Kujo.

Mas Kujo era desobediente, apesar de muito respeitar a "filhote de lobo". Aproximou-se dela, sentando ao seu lado e notando que não havia doces por perto, o que era realmente estranho em se tratando de Victorique. "Ela deve mesmo estar resolvendo um caso curioso", pensou. Tentou espiar por cima dos babados do vestido, esperando conseguir ler algo do que estava escrito naquelas intermináveis páginas, mas apenas algumas imagens monocromáticas lhe eram visíveis. Ela voltou a reclamar.

- Não me atrapalhe, Kujo.

- O que está lendo? – ele quis saber.

- Este é um arquivo sobre assassinatos. Casos ainda não resolvidos, envolvendo moças gentis e homens possessivos.

Após finalmente responder-lhe, Victorique lançou um olhar na direção de Kujo pela primeira vez, abandonando aquelas palavras escritas em nanquim décadas atrás. Quando notou a caixa sobre suas mãos, os olhos arregalaram-se. Sem muito pudor, a garota jogou-se sobre Kujo, sorrindo um sorriso faminto e tomando a caixa para si. Kujo caiu, confuso entre os tecidos do vestido violeta.

- Doces! – a loira gritou, exasperada.

Ao abrir a caixa, seu rosto ficou vermelho. Kujo, que conseguira recompor-se, olhava ansioso para ela, tentando decifrar o rosado de suas bochechas. Imaginava se ela estaria com raiva, desapontada por não tratar-se de doces, ou se estaria realmente surpresa por receber um cachimbo novo, para o novo caso que Kujo logo revelaria ter-lhe trazido.

O silêncio de Victorique foi suficiente para que o garoto estendesse o que se passava. "Ela gostou, afinal", ele pensou, contente por sua conquista. Quando lhe perguntou o que achara, no entanto, a pequena apenas ignorou sua boa vontade.

- Deveriam ser doces, pois estou faminta. – respondeu com desprezo.

Kujo sorriu. Conhecia sua amiga suficientemente bem para saber que aquela era apenas uma meia verdade. Ela de fato estava deslumbrada com o presente que ganhara, mas não poderia demonstrar um sentimento desses para Kujo, não ainda.

- Tenho um novo caso para você, Victorique. – ele disse finalmente. – É algo relativamente recente. Aconteceu em algum país da América, não sei exatamente qual. Um caso de assassinato, posterior a uma relação amorosa entre dois desconhecidos.

- Um homem que matou uma mulher, com fúria? – ela quis saber, o novo cachimbo já sob posse dos seus lábios.

- Aparentemente sim.

- Continue.

Kujo respirou fundo, observando as íris ainda atentas no livro. Sem incomodar-se com a pouca atenção que lhe foi ofertada, prosseguiu.

- Trata-se de uma moça jovem, corpo esguio, cabelos castanhos. Foi encontrada morta em um hotel cinco estrelas. Tinha o corpo perfurado uma única vez, nas costas. Estava sobre a cama, e as portas que davam para o hall, abertas. Foi em um dia chuvoso.

Kujo deu uma pequena pausa, esperando que o "lobo cinzento" digerisse tudo o que havia ouvido.

- Há indícios de como ela chegara até lá?

- A camareira a encontrou apenas no dia seguinte, próximo ao fim da tarde. Ela ficou horrorizada e logo chamou a polícia. A vítima, que se chamava Chiara Rossi, entrara no hotel acompanhada de Mikhail Larionov, que estava hospedado naquele quarto já há aproximadamente um mês. Segundo os funcionários, ele era um homem reservado e que falava pouco, mas sendo sempre muito gentil. Eles teriam aparecido juntos no dia anterior, durante uma tempestade impetuosa, por volta das onze horas. Mikhail fora visto saindo sozinho do hotel na manhã seguinte, carregando o guarda-chuva transparente outrora pertencente à moça, e não voltou mais.

Kujo parou quando ouviu um breve gemido vindo de Victorique. Ela parecia realmente prestar total atenção em tudo o que ouvia, mas seus dedos ainda teimavam em virar as páginas do livro antigo periodicamente.

- Continue. – ela ordenou.

- Mikhail Larionov era um ilusionista. Tinha muito dinheiro e morava no Caribe, mas viajava constantemente. Estava na América a serviço. Nunca levara qualquer mulher para o hotel antes, na verdade, nunca levara ninguém. As pessoas que o viam disseram que ele estava sempre sozinho. A mansão que tinha em território insular também foi totalmente abandonada. A polícia afirmou tê-lo procurado por todos os lados, mas nem sinal dele. Encontraram apenas o carro, nas proximidades do litoral de Cuba.

- E quanto à vítima? – Victorique quis saber.

- Chiara Rossi era economista. Trabalhava próximo ao hotel Hugsdam, onde estava hospedada, a quatro quadras do qual foi encontrada. O vestido que usava naquela noite revelou que ela esteve em uma festa comemorativa realizada pela empresa, horas antes de aparecer na presença de Mikhail. A polícia descobriu que o veículo da moça fora roubado e, por esse motivo, ela não chegara até o hotel Hugsdam.

- Mikhail a encontrou na estrada e ofereceu-lhe ajuda, então. – a loira disse, deixando o cachimbo e apoiando-o sobre os livros, pela primeira vez. – Ela caiu em uma armadilha e tanto. – Comentou, olhando para Kujo. – Você falou sobre um guarda-chuva, certo? E quanto ao ilusionista, não tinha qualquer antecedente suspeito, não é?

- Sim. – Kujo disse uma única vez, apesar de referir-se a ambas as questões proferidas pela garota.

- O caso é relativamente simples. – ela falou por fim, apossando-se mais uma vez do cachimbo e levantando-se. Kujo já esperava por uma fraseologia feito aquela. Victorique começou a caminhar pela abóbada, sendo seguida pelo rapaz. – Já tenho todos os elementos do caos reunidos.

- Não precisa mesmo de mais informações? – Kujo indagou. – Isso ainda não é tudo.

- Não, não preciso, e provavelmente nem mesmo a polícia precise. Eles certamente já entenderam o que aconteceu. O caso entre a moça e o ilusionista é relativamente simples, como eu já disse. Duas pessoas que se conheceram em uma noite propícia e trocaram favores.

- Favores? – Kujo não compreendera muito bem.

- Sim. Ele deu-lhe carona e abrigo, enquanto ela pagou com sua companhia.

- Companhia por uma noite. – Kujo concordou. - A perícia revelou que eles realmente passaram a noite juntos, se é que me entende. No entanto, por que matá-la?

- Kujo, seu idiota. – ela disse, sem virar-se na direção do rapaz. Felizmente, ele já estava acostumado. – Mikhail era um ilusionista solitário, certamente frio e independente. Se quis a companhia daquela mulher em uma noite feito aquela, nada indica que estivesse realmente confortável com isso. Ele compartilhou algo pessoal com alguém, e isso o incomodava. Era um sádico, com certeza.

Kujo perguntava-se como Victorique poderia saber daquilo tudo, mas fazia sentido, afinal. Não que ele pudesse compreender atitudes desumanas feito aquela, mas sabia bem que existiam pessoas como essas no mundo. "Ele foi um tolo", Kujo pensou apenas, logo se esquecendo de todo o resto que tinha para dizer a Victorique.

- Quanto ao guarda-chuva – Victorique prosseguiu. – Certamente foi a arma utilizada por ele para matá-la. Ele a fincou em seu corpo quando a moça estava de costas. Encontraram vestígios de sangue em outro lugar do hotel?

- Haviam vestígios no _hall_, parece.

- Sim... O guarda-chuva ficou limpo logo, devido à chuva. O _hall_ não tinha teto, suponho.

- Não, não tinha.

Kujo sorriu. Parecia que tudo acabara afinal. Aquele caso, por mais que não parecesse exatamente resolvido, exatamente completo, já não tinha mais valor algum para Victorique. No entanto, ele ainda se arriscou a fazer uma última pergunta.

- E quanto ao assassino, onde foi parar?

Como que se sua pergunta tivesse sido completamente ignorada pela menina, Kujo a viu virar-se de supetão em sua direção, largando o cachimbo e cruzando os braços. O rosto fechava-se em uma careta, os olhos também fechados e os lábios ligeiramente desunidos.

- Kujo! Traga-me doces logo!

Kujo deixou o jardim o mais rápido que pôde, não querendo presenciar um acesso de raiva vindo da loira. "Doces realmente são um presente mais agradável", falou para si, ofegante pela corrida rumo ao primeiro degrau da escada.

Quando saiu da torre da biblioteca, o garoto foi acometido por uma luz forte e quente. O sol pousara bem ali, na entrada do local, lhe ofendendo as vistas. Kujo pôs uma das mãos sobre os olhos, para diminuir a iluminação, e olhou para cima. O céu estava empipocado de nuvens bem brancas, como se tivesse sido talhado por um fazedor de algodão-doce. Uma ave passou cortando o azul do céu, piando alto. Kujo sorriu. Era um dia dez de agosto realmente lindo, ele pensou.

_Desenvolvida e Escrita em 10 de Agosto de 2012_

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

_Minha querida amiga Helena, espero que a fanfic tenha ficado do seu gosto. Ao menos sei se gosta de fanfics, mas como revelou adorar Gosick, achei que seria adequado escrever-lhe uma. Esse enredo me invadiu a mente logo após eu escrever "Carmim", que é a fanfic que narra o caso trazido por Kujo. "Carmim" ainda não está publicada, mas aviso-lhe caso interesse-se em lê-la. _

_Acredito que isto aqui poderia ter ficado ainda melhor (lembro agora que gosta de História e talvez eu devesse ter pensando em algo do gênero), mas admito ter gostado muito de escrever cada palavra. Aliás, essa foi a fanfic mais rápida que já escrevi, apenas duas horas. _

_Quanto a todo resto, gostaria apenas de lhe agradecer por todas as conversas que temos travado desde que nos conhecemos, e pela sua significativa presença. Saiba que você é uma pessoa muito especial._

_Feliz Aniversário!_


End file.
